Optical communications can involve light sources and switches, which can be complex and challenging to manufacture. Silicon-based semiconductor materials may not be ideal for optical communications. For example, silicon is associated with various limitations, such as limited efficiency of light generation and data modulation, due to silicon being an inefficient photon emission material associated with a slow carrier diffusion rate.